Background: Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States. Yet, while of national public health significance, cancer presents a disproportionate burden on health disparity populations (i.e. African Americans, Native Americans, rural and urban underserved and the poor, and certain Hispanic communities). The factors that produce disparities in incidence, morbidity, mortality and survival are complex. While some factors upon which interventions may be applied to reduce these disparities are known, there remain substantial unknown factors, which require rigorous investigation and discovery. This research core will focus on the spectrum of multidisciplinary research, from basic, clinical, translational, behavioral and health services research. The aims of this research core are consistent with the overall aims of the Center. The Cancer Research Core aims are: Specific Aim One: Foster Cancer Disparities Research at each Partnering Institution. Research will be consistent with the research aims of the UMSOM's Program in Oncology Cancer Disparities Program: surveillance, explanatory research, intervention, translation and application of results. Specific Aim Two: Create a UM Program in Oncology-wide focus on cancer disparities by increasing the number of UM investigators who incorporate disparities related aspects into their ongoing research. This will involve expanding the breadth and effectiveness of UMSOM cancer-related research to benefit minority and medically underserved populations in Maryland. Specific Aim 3: Create a stable, long-term collaborative relationship between UMES and UMSOM in cancer research, outreach, and faculty development that will increase the emphasis on problems and issues relevant to the disproportionate cancer rates in minorities in Maryland's urban and rural underserved communities. Specific Aim 4: Build and stabilize independent, competitive cancer research projects at UMES. Key activities designed to foster the interaction of faculty members of the UM Program In Oncology will allow the systematic increase in disparities research, training and community outreach and dissemination of research results at both UMSOM and UMES. Note that faculty of UMES have been members of the UMSOM Program in Oncology for over a year.